Hotel Transylvania Mavis and Johnny Christmas
by tm006814
Summary: I explain in the story...
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

This is my first story and It is a work in progress sorry for any misspelled words or grammar issues :)...

This is about hotel transylvania, It will soon be Christmas for Johnny and Mavis, Mavis has been acting strange lately, Johnny knows something is wrong, he's not sure what it is, he guessed it was about a gift... we will see :D.

Johnny POV

Why is Mavis so worried? What is going on? I'm guessing it is something to do with her present... Nah its probably nothing... But I had to find out what was wrong with my Mavis!

As i woke up this morning I noticed Mavis wasn't in bed.

I heard something that sounded like wings flapping, I realized it was Mavis, As the flapping sound got closer I heard a noise like she changed back.

I said loudly, Mavis?

Yes? Mavis said

Why are you standing still at the door? I said,

Waiting for you to let me in. Mavis said as she giggled.

I jumped up and said sorry to Mavis. I asked why she was out of bed so early, It was 7:00 pm.

I was just preparing something... Mavis said looking at the ground nervously.

I assumed it was my present...

So i asked Mavis: Ok, is everything ok though my zing?

As she replied ''Yeah, Everything is perfect.'' Mavis said.

Ok as long as everything is ok Mavis. I said

Mavis replied, Yeah its ok...

So we went back to sleep untill 12:00 am. We both got used to waking up in the night and sleeping during the day...

So as we woke up I said, Goodnight to Mavis

She replied, Goodnight johnny while yawning,

she looked beautiful in the moonlight.

I said, lets go get some breakfeast.

Mavis said, Yeah let's go see what dad has for tonight. with a pretty smile on her face while looking at me.

I stood there for about 3 seconds because I realized how beautiful she was.

Mavis said, Johnny? Hello?

I Suddenly snapped out of it as i said, Yeah?

Mavis giggled lightly as she got out of bed and wen't to the kitchen.

I said to myself, Wow... quietly...

And I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. As I enter, Mavis is sitting at the table smiling at me with her warm cakes sitting on the table next to me.

Then Dracula said, Goodnight Johnny.

Goodnight Drac. I said,

Dracula said, What do you want for breakfeast Johnny, Warm cakes or pancakes?

I said, I'll go with some pancakes, Thank you.

As Dracula was handing me my pancakes Mavis said,

Hey Johnny, Want to sit by me while we eat? She said with a cute smile on her face.

I said, Sure!

And from then on it was a normal day, Nothing much going on... But Mavis has been in her room all day planning something. I assumed it was my Christmas gift! I got suddenly excited.

I thought I would go and go check up on Mavis, So I went to her room and knocked while saying, Hey Mavis?

She replied, Yes?

I asked why she was still in our bedroom, Because we share the room of course...

She replied, Nothing i'm just really tired.

The thing was is she didn't sound tired so I asked if I could come in.

Mavis said, Sure. As I hear very fast movements...

I walked in and she was tucked in the blankets...

So I said, Hey Mavis?

She replied, Yeah?

I said, Is everything ok?

Mavis replied, Yeah, Want to join me?

I said, Sure, As I went to the bed and tucked myself in.

I kissed her on the lips when her eyes were closed because i knew she was awake, After I kissed her I said goodnight. Then i saw a smile appear on her face.

We went to sleep at about 5 am, Woke up about 6 am and I said to Mavis, Isn't it weird that we keep waking up at the same time?

Then she replied, Well your my zing. With a smile on her face.

I said, yeah i guess so, So do you want to go watch the tv i got you last year? Baby waby, I teased.

She replied, Yes. With a smile and a light giggle.

So around 8 am we went to sleep and woke up on Christmas day... I said, Goodnight Mavis. It was around 10 pm.

Mavis said, Goodnight

I said, Do you realize what holiday it is?

Mavis instantly woke up and she was on her way to our tree...

I said, Wow, She likes vampire speed. I'd like to see her open my present... I got there with her and she had all her presents open already with her dad sitting there smiling at her joy.

I saw her about to open her last present, My special gift to her. I said quickly, NO, Open slowly it is something very special...

Mavis said, Ok i will.

Then when she opened her present there was a block box, She slowly opened it and gasped. She jumped up and hugged me very hard after she yelled 2 times holy rabies! holy rabies!

The reason why is because that present was a ring that said merry me, I knew she could see the small print with her enhanced vampire eyesight.

She asked me, Do you mean it? I've never seen Mavis smile so much!

I said, Your my Zing Mavis, When don't i mean it? With a smile on my face while she was hugging the last breath out of me...

She started to hug me even harder so I said to her, Mavis... I can't breath.

So she got off of me and said, I'm sorry Johnny! I didn't mean to hug you so hard!

I started to get very light headed and I couldn't stand up straight. Or see straight.

Mavis said, are you ok? As she watched me pass out. Right before my memory gets blury I remember her catching me and she had a worried face. Then I woke up at 3 am In her bed.

I put my hand on my head and said, Ow my head, And I thought Mavis wasn't in the room so i put my hand on her side of the bed and she was lying on her back, I realized my hand was lying on her boob. Then she looked at me and said, Hey johnny? As i move my hand.

I said, I'm sorry Mavis!

Mavis said, It's ok. That turned me on a little so i tried to hide it by getting under the covers...

Mavis said, I'm sorry for making you pass out! Are you okay?

I said, Yeah. Vampire strength hurts!

Mavis said, Oops, and she giggled with johnny.


	2. Chapter 2: Woke Up To Something New

If you are a kid turn back now this is very inappropriate for children! Sorry I don't know whats up with the lines...

Johnny POV

* * *

We looked at each other and we looked each other in the eyes and we leaned over and we kissed for about 10 seconds.

* * *

Mavis said, Are you ready for my present?

I said, Yeah.

Then She said, ok, Then she put a blind fold over my face and then I hear her get up.

I said, What is this Mavis, I said while smiling.

About a minute later Mavis comes in.

Mavis said, Okay, Are you ready?

I said, Uh huh...

So she took the blind fold off of me. Nothing was different besides the fact that Mavis was naked! I stared as I said, Wow

Mavis said, What have i done? My life is ruined now! As she runs to her wardrobe to hide in it from me.

I said, Mavis, I won't tell anybody!

Mavis replied, But i'm ugly...

I said hoping that this would have a positive effect, Mavis, Your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, But now this is even better.

She replied, Do you really think so?

I replied, Yes I mean it, You are so beautiful!

She slowly came out of the wardrobe and hugged me tightly and said, I love you. Luckily, She didn't hug me like she did today, I thought to myself.

I said, I love you to.

Then she went and sat on her bed, I sat next to her.

Mavis then said, I still have other things planned... Nervously looking at the ground.

I then said, Like what? Wait you mean se... Before I could finish, She said, Yes

I stood there in shock because of how excited I was, So I said, Mavis are you sure you want to do this?

She replied, Yes, I am your zing, When don't I mean it?

I then took my clothes off as she stared at my dick, Like it was the best thing she had ever seen. then I laid her on her bed on her back.

I then said, This will be the best this for you ever... As I start to kiss her, She didn't reply. Her heart was racing really fast as I stopped kissing her only to play with her boobs. She gasped as I touched her nipple. Then as I start to suck it, She moans. Which turned me on alot! Then I started to play with her right boob, As I suck and squeeze it, She moans even more. Then I start to make my way down her stomach.

Mavis then said, Wait, Don't go in... I'm scared it's my first time.

I replied, Ok, I just want to play with it first. As I get there and start rub her clits, She pulls the sheets. I noticed that this pleasure is intense, As I play with her clits and boobs while sucking her nipple. Then she says to me, I know a little about this, Daddy tought me i would have to do this some day...

Then she says, Johnny! I'm!

I knew what this ment, So I pleased her a little more and sat back to watch her... Mavis has the sheets in her hands pulling very hard, Her back is in the air, And her legs were spread open still... As this all was happening the moaned very loudly and after it was done she used vampire speed, And pinned me against the bed. I was scared because she had a very serious look on her face, As she says, My turrrrrn. erotically.

Then she spreads my legs and sits between them, Then she starts to admire my dick. Then she leans over and kisses me and rubs her vagina juices on my dick. Then she leans back.

I said, Whoooa, Because she was so beautiful.

Mavis giggled as she started to stroke my dick, Then since my eyes were closed I couldn't see what she was doing. So that made the pleasure unbelievable. since I couldn't see my Mavis or my dick, My eyes shot open after Mavis put my dick in her mouth. As she was sucking I grabbed the sheets and I gasped. Then she giggled and teasingly used her boobs on the top of my dick. and after words, She started to lick the top of my dick She was teasing me correctly, In my mind I thought, Move your head up and down... PLEEEEASE! And 2 sec later after I got that thought she did it and she got fast real fast. Then she used vampire speed, I'm guessing she was moving up and down at atleast 100 mph! I could feel it, I said to Mavis, I was going to cum.

Mavis replied, Cum in my mouth, Johnny

I felt my whole body tense up and i pulled the sheets as my back started to rise, Then she had just part of the top of my dick in her mouth, When I start cumming I felt her swallowing, As I came more and more, I could see it go down her throat. I felt alot more come out then when I used to masterbate. As I got done cumming she laid her head on my chest with a hand on my shoulder. I said to her I love you Mavis.

She said, I love you to.

I said, that felt so awesome.

Mavis said, I am glad you like it, I didn't think there would be that much cum to swallow. As she smiles with some cum on her fangs.

Mavis then said, Are you ready for The next thing i have in mind?

I said, If you are then I am

Mavis said, Ok

so we both got on our knees on her bed, then, She turned toward her bed's headboard still on her knees but with her butt facing me. Then she says, be slow very slow i'm afraid to break my virginity... I learned that it hurt, Not for a while though but since i'm tougher than a normal human i'm not too scared.

So I aligned my dick up with her pussy while holding her hips, Then I ask her if she was ready.

She said, Yes, But go slow.

I replied, ok...

Switch to Mavis POV

When Johnny touched my vagina I jumped a bit because I was scared.

After I jumped Johnny said, It's ok, your my zing, I would risk my life to save you from being harmed.

I replied, I know, It's just... You can't stop yourself from hurting me because you have to break my virginity.

Johnny said, Do you want me to go in fast the first time so the pain gets over with faster?

I said, NO, Go slow please,

Johnny replied, ok ok, I will do it your way my Zing

As he goes in slowly I let out a small scream because I was in pain, I felt Johnny's skin touch me, I realized he was all the way in. I said, You can go back and fourth slowly now, it doesn't hurt. Then he went slowly back and forth, I said, It's up to you on how fast to go now... Then he starts to pick up speed, Then I let out a small moan as he got faster, Then he got faster.

I then said, Johnny, Let's change positions. He said ok, So I laid down on my back with my legs open. Then I noticed I was bleeding, I learned about this part to. As he positions his penis in front of my vagina. Then I said, I'm ready again. Then he starts to go back and forth inside me slowly. I noticed that he started to go really fast... Then I felt like I was going to have an orgasm as he says i'm gonna cum. I said, cum inside of me, I felt cum shoot inside of me and kept pouring alot, Then I was having an orgasm, And I moaned Johnny's name loudly as my hot juices spray on his dick...

I then said, Hey Johnny, I love you. With a smile on my face...

Then he replied, I love you to, Now lets go to sleep, I'm exhausted, I'll open my presents tomorrow...

I replied, Ok Johnny, As we got tucked in and went to sleep...

This is the end of this story... :( but I'm going to make another story about Mavis's baby! Pm/review to tell me if you want me to! I will do it if you request it my friends :) Have a nice day until next time :)


End file.
